


Reassurance

by mythicait



Series: Rowaelin Oneshots [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “I fell in love with you, not her.” Rowaelin fluffy fluff where Aelin feels insecure and jealous thxx ilyFor my lovely @starseternalnighttriumphant





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseternalnighttriumphant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseternalnighttriumphant/gifts).

Aelin stormed across the room, ignoring the scandalized looks thrown her way. 

Throwing open the door to the garden, she stomped outside. She was aware she was acting like a child but too much of her energy was spent on her fury to bother trying to calm down. 

The fresh air helped, but she didn’t stop until she was out of sight of the party. Finally lost in the maze of statues and topiary, Aelin slumped onto one of the stone benches. Burying her face in her hands, she drew in several deep breaths while she tried to sort out her feelings. 

“Fireheart?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice, coming up off of her seat. She should have fucking known he would come after her. When he moved to come closer, she crossed her arms and glared at her silver-haired lover. 

“What the hell was that, Rowan?”

His green eyes contained a mirth that she did not appreciate one bit and it took all she had to swallow her rage and wait. She tapped her foot and lifted an eyebrow, but that was all the leeway her impatience was given. 

“Come on, fireheart. Did I do something that bothered you?” His tone was teasing and normally she would have loved the look in his eyes. 

“You know exactly what you did,” she snapped out.

“I’m sure I have no idea what has you on edge right now.”

A strangled scream left her throat and Aelin finally crossed the remaining feet between them so that she could get in his face. When she spoke, her voice practically hissed. “You stood there and let her flirt with you and touch you, like she still had some sort of hold on you. Like you still cared about her.”

Rowan softened when her voice trembled on that last bit. His fiery princess, clad in gold and burning in her anger, every inch the woman he adored. And he had teased her long enough. 

His hands rose so he could brush his thumbs along her cheeks. She moved to jerk away from him, but he threaded his fingers through her hair, mussing the perfect golden locks. Calming under his caress like the kitten he called her occasionally, her bottom lip poked out in a pout. He stifled another smile as he brushed his thumb over that lip before he leaned down to nip at it lightly. 

Hands clutching at his shirt, Aelin melted into him as she deepened the kiss. For a moment she let herself forget her anger and its source as she lost herself in the taste of her one true love. Far too soon, he pulled back. 

Her anger would have reignited if his smile was a touch more self-satisfied, but it was small and kind so she just grumbled at him. “That wasn’t a fucking answer, Rowan.” 

“I know, my love. But you know what I’m going to tell you, right?”

“I’m not a mind reader, buzzard, you’re going to have to spell it out for me.” Her voice was sharper now and he could feel the impatient buzz in her body, pressed against him as it was. 

Rowan let his hands wander along her back before he quickly lifted her with his hands on the back of her thighs. Aelin shrieked as her arms went around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel him shaking with laughter and she pulled back enough to glare at him. 

“What the hell-”

“I fell in love with you, fireheart. Not with Lyria.” He pressed kisses across her face as she tightened her limbs around him and she sniffed. “Never, ever doubt that. And know that no amount of flirting or touching from her or any woman will ever take my eyes off of you.” 

Aelin buried her face in the crook of his neck and Rowan could feel tears against his skin. Pressing his lips to her hair, he murmured, “Am I forgiven?”

“Always, you stupid man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
